


more than half the time

by firstlovelatespring



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s04e03 97 Seconds, F/F, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: Remy Hadley is not a romantic.





	more than half the time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Remy Hadley is not a romantic. Something about maybe having a terminal genetic disease will do that to you. What’s the point in having a soulmate if you’re just going to die on them? So she’s dated around, but never other doctors, never anyone she could risk hearing those words inked on her hipbone from.

She doesn’t hear them working for House, either. She hasn’t been in a room with so many other doctors since med school, and she doesn’t hear them on that first case. Remy should be relieved, but she looks at the sharply attractive, blonde number 29 sitting in the front row and can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

She doesn’t hear those words working for House, until she does.

“I need our patient,” Cutthroat Bitch says.

Remy’s never looked at her like this, straight on. Never been the target of Amber’s piercingly blue-eyed wrath. She blinks, and then— She wants a soulmate (fine, she’ll admit it), but that does not mean she has to lose this competition. “Syncope's cured, Amber. It's over.”

“You obviously haven't stressed his system hard enough.”

This woman is an absolute bitch. Remy can’t wait to fall in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! <3


End file.
